futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung Chinaball
Kung Chinaball Chinese: 坤代|founded = 3184|image = Kung China-0.png|caption = Ready for Orders!|reality = Greater China|government = Socialist Republic|personality = Generous Heavenly|language = Chinese (Official) *Mandarin *Cantonese *Hakka and others Mongolian (Greater Mongolia) Tibetan (Tibet) Uyghur (Altishahr) Manchu (Some parts of Manchuria) Russian (North of Manchuria)|type = Oriental|capital = Shanghai (at the beginning) Beijing (official later)|affiliation = Sino-Orthodox Allianceball OFSEball STORMAFAball|religion = Irreligion Confucianism Taoism Shenism Salvationist Mahayana Buddhism Vajrayana Buddhism Sunni Islam Protestantism Catholicism Orthodoxy Shamanism Tengriism|friends = Major ally Bridge between me and Russia Also heavenlist and good friend Ally in southeast asia Also ally there Ally in Middle East against extremists Ally in the Balkans Best latin american ally Historical friend Cool mongol friend|enemies = EVIL EXTREMIST GROUPS!!! EWWW!!! IMPERIALIST MENACE!! OUT OF HEAVENLY CHINA!! American imperialist (sometimes) Japanese freak Himalayan feudal lord Stupid satanist feudal scum terrorist Terrorist Also terrorist Terrorist king Little terrorist puppet Mad terrorist Terrorist scum in the steppes Bald terrorist|likes = Heavenlism, China union, proud and nationalism for all people (Suoyou), collectivism, Confucius, Mencius, Laozi, popular unity, Russian stuff|hates =Zombies, Suckers who want to destroy Asia, religious extremists, monarchists, counter revolutionaries who oppose the heavenly revolution, liberalism, libertarianism, western democratic system, excessive freedom disease|predecessor = Second Empire Of Chinaball|intospace = Yes|bork = Kung, Kung! Nihao!|food = Dim Sum|status = Alternate|notes = STUPID TERRORIST OF RADICAL MASTURBATERS!!!GET OUT OF ASIA!!!|ended = 3314|successor = }}Kung Chinaball will be a greater heavenly socialist state that killed the corrupt Second Empire Of Chinaball. History Kung started as an organized socialist and left nationalist movement in an attempt to revive the Heavenly Movement to fight a people's war against the government of Second Empire Of Chinaball, the socialist groups in China had a rebirth during that era, the anti imperialist sentiment that came together with the forced alliances with AWTOball collaborated to it. Cui Xiang was the heavenly socialist leader who unified the Heavenly Movement once more, he started gaining support from all over the masses, the communists of the People’s Swordball quickly joined and fought at his request, same happened with the People's Revolutionary Kuomintangball. After defeating the monarchy and the regional elites in the Civil War in China Cui proclaimed the heavenly socialist republc. After the proclamation, it was started a new cultural campaign on the country to purge the loyalists of the monarchy plus liberals and potential reactionaries like feudal and war lords. Later Cui became close with New Russian Federationball and began supporting socialists from all of Asia and fight against AWTOball. Another great achievement of Kung was finally defeating the remnants of Malayan Sultanate Horderawr in Vietnam and nearby countries, also the Okinawa Hordeball, liberating Asian lands from the zombie and later from a group of Neo-Fascist, Nazi, Terrorist known as STORM Unionball that used Zombies to attack Asian lands. He is a proud heavenlist and a defensor of the heavenly revolution. He officially works in format of a federation with different people living in his lands with authonomy and collective cooperation under the leadership of a supreme leader and the council of the sages. Kung is an anti revisionist heavenly socialist republics, defending the masses as the center of the society guidingi it to heavens through power to the peasants against feudal elitists and regionalists. State Ideology *Communism *National Communism *Marxism Leninism *Heavenlism *Chinese Nationalism *Left Wing Nationalism *Left Wing Populism *Authoritarianism *Anti Revisionism *Anti Capitalism *Anti Monarchism *Anti West (factions) Relationships Friends New Russian Federationball - My major ally! Eurasianism strong!! Jaesun Koreaball - We both defend the headquarters of the heavenly revolution! Power to the peasants! Death to the imperialists! Duc Vietball - Ally in Southeast Asia, I defend him and we defend the heavenly revolution against imperialists! Free Yugoslavian Republicball - I like him and he also likes me, I support him. Greater Yuanball - I love him he is a member of my federation and together we strong. Neutral New Malayan Republicball - We fought against each other in opposite sides during Cold War But later we made peace. Enemies Malayan Sultanate Horderawr - I killed him and cured those Malay zombies, sad that his son became pro AWTOball. STORM Unionball - YOU BIG RACIST EUROPEAN OF TAPIEN!!! NEVER TAKE ASIAN LANDS BECAUSE ASIA FOR ASIANS!!! AND YOU EVEN USED YOUR LIFELES SSOLDIERS TO BEAT THE MIGHTY CHINA!!! Zball and Okinawa Hordeball - GET OUT OF ASIA, YOU DIRTY PEST OF A CRAP!!! ASIA LANDS ARE FOR MORTALS!!! NOT BRAIN-EATING DOUCHE BAGS LIKE YOU!!!'''But I take him from you! Second Empire Of Chinaball - '''YOU LOSE INCOMPETENT IMPERIALIST!! YOU FAILED IN FIGHTING STORM!! YOUR EMPEROR IS CORRUPT AND THE PRIME MINISTER COWARD!! YOU ALLIED WITH THE ENEMY! YOU SOLD CHINA TO THE FOREIGNERS!! YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED!! SIEGE OF BEIJING BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!! Army of the Lord Dragon of Ming Chinaball - GET OUT OF OUR GLORIOUS LANDS YOUR IMMORAL FEUDAL SCUM!! YOU ARE A CANCER BACKED BY IMPERIALISTS TO CORRUPT HEAVENLY CHINA!! YOU WILL NEVER STOP THE HEAVENLY REVOLUTION!!! THE FLAME OF THE LIBERTY CONTINUES LIT!! THE POWER OF THE PEOPLE AND THE PEASANTS WILL NEVER BE DESTROYED!!!! Internal Divisions Provinces *Guangdong *Taiwan *Zhejiang *Gansu *Ningxia *Fujian *Hubei *Anhui *Hebei *Shanxi *Shaanxi *Shandong *Sichuan *Yunnan *Henan *Hunan *Hainan *Guangxi *Jiangsu *Jiangxi *Guizhou Republics * Uyghurstan * Inner Manchuria * Tibet * Greater Yuan # * * * * * * Category:Chinaball Category:Greater Category:Asia Category:Eastern Asia Category:Stronk Category:Stronk Military Category:Hard to destroy Category:Big Category:Anti-Zombie Category:Anti-EU Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Fascist Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Good Economy Category:Good Cuisine Category:Confucianism Category:Buddhist Category:Taoism Category:Tibetan-speaking Category:Tibetball Category:Uyghur-speaking Category:Taiwanball Category:Shenism Category:Heavenlist Category:S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A admin Category:Socialist Category:Anti-STORM Category:Anti-Monarchist Category:Revoultion Category:Secular